Reunion
by bb1019
Summary: My apologies for removing it and re-posting: i spotted some errors that were driving me mad. this is my way of 'celebrating' Tyler's return and Jeremy for still being alive. enjoy and review. cheers.


Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own it…._really_ wish I did.

Rating: M

AN: My beta didn't edit this, I wrote this on a whim and I went ahead and posted it. Sorry BellaDonna24…I just had to get this out, this is my way of celebrating the return of Tyler on the show and for Jeremy not dying. I'm sort of ccpying/mimicking Co-Quill-Eon's style here so a shout to that fabulous author whom I really admire. If you haven't read any of this author's work's…then I _highly _recommend that you do so!

This piece is a reflection on dealing with loss and trying to hold on to hope…and mostly importantly: love. Set directly after episode 22 ( As I lay Dying) established Jyler relationship.

Tyler had only been gone for a few weeks, but those few weeks had felt like an eternity for Jeremy. He had hardly slept, barely eaten and he hadn't felt so bone achingly tired since his parents' death, in essence; it had been hell. _God_ how he had missed him, it was the strongest yearning for another person he'd had ever felt, so consuming and all powerful that when Tyler came back Jeremy had actually cried while clinging to Tyler for dear life.

They had stood in the front doorway of Jeremy's house and kissed, arms clutching at each other. The kiss, if one could call it that, had been wet and full of aggressive lips, teeth and tongue. It had been almost painful in its intensity. When they had broken apart to breath Jeremy had grabbed at Tyler and pinned him to the nearest wall.

" You _fucking_ bastard! You left and _didn't_ even say good-bye! How _could_ you? Do you have _any_ idea…..any _fucking_ concept of what you put me through? _God_, sometimes you're such a dick, ya know that? You do whatever you want regardless of how it might affect others, who cares if you leave town without telling anyone, right? Who cares that you fucking leave town with some wolf chick that you barely know and I have to find out after you're _fucking_ gone that you've left….without so much as a text saying good-bye! Fuck you Tyler, _fuck you_!" Jeremy spat with all the venom and anger he could muster.

Tyler said nothing. He reached up gently to cup the side of Jeremy face, stroking the smooth cheek with a tenderness that was rare for him. The action didn't go unnoticed. Jeremy's eyes had immediately welled up with tears, which he tried to shut out of embarrassment for showing such weakness in front of Tyler. Tyler had pulled his face closer kissed him with soft lips on his forehead, cheeks and nose before pressing one upon Jeremy's trembling lips.

"I missed you so _fucking _much," Jeremy whispered against Tyler's mouth as he dug his fingertips into Tyler's scalp. They resumed kissing, only this time it wasn't violent so much as desperate and deep. Jeremy was gulping Tyler down; shoving his tongue in as far as could go, almost chocking Tyler. When they had pulled apart again Tyler had apologized repeatedly well living burning kisses all over Jeremy's wet hot cheeks and down his neck.

When tragedy strikes like a light bolt into their lives Tyler is reminded of why he left and why he needs to stay; Jeremy. Jeremy needs him now more than ever before, and Tyler knows he needs to step up. After Jenna, dies a silence falls over the Gilbert household. The very house itself seems to be in mourning over the loss of one its residents; the power goes off in the house for 3 days. After the funeral, in which Tyler stands by Jeremy just barely holding his hand, he finds Jeremy in his room standing, looking out the window at nothingness.

Jeremy has removed his jacket and his crisp shirt is untucked and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. His shoulders are tense and back straight, Tyler tentatively come up behind him and gently caressed his back. Jeremy turned around, his eyes were full of so much sadness; it made him look so young and vulnerable.

"She's dead, just one more person to add to my ever growing list of people I've lost," says Jeremy his husky voice low and small

"And just like everyone else, I didn't get to say good-bye. I didn't get to thank her for taking us in or for putting up with me and all my shit…..I didn't get to tell her I loved her or that…." Jeremy chokes on his own words as his face crumbles. Tyler steps closer and pulls him into a gentle but firm hug. He strokes Jeremy's silky hair and caresses his back with soothing warm hands. Jeremy pulls away slightly and looks at him, his face is flushed pink from the tears and his coffee eyes are watery, he's oddly beautiful like this in Tyler's eyes.

"It's not fair…it's not _fucking fair_! Ty, all I've got is Elena now…that's it…..I can't lose her, I can't, I don't wanna be alone, I can't lose her…." Jeremy babbles through more tears but Tyler presses his finger to Jeremy's lips to silence him and cups his chin so that their eyes meet.

"Listen to me, _nothing_ is going to happen to Elena. I'm pretty sure the Salvatore brothers would give up their own lives for her, secondly, Elena isn't all you have left….you have me and I'm not going anywhere" says Tyler, his voice strong and certain.

"Yeah, only you _did_, Ty. You left and the only reason you came back is because your mom fell….you _didn't_ come back for me…..," says Jeremy, his eyes darkening, his body pulling away from Tyler's embrace

"Actually that's not true, before my mom ever left me message telling me to come back, I got one from Caroline…._she's_ the one who told me to get my ass back here. She told me that you were a mess and that leaving hadn't done anyone any good. She actually called me a coward…..she said 'only cowards leave when things get shitty'….so I came back first and foremost for you, I swear it" said Tyler, he sounded tired and ashamed

"But you don't plan on staying do you?" asked Jeremy retreating back to the window, his voice dark, outside it had started to rain

"Yes, I do" said Tyler enunciating every word carefully

Jeremy turned around and looked at him suspiciously

"Why?" Jeremy asked in a challenging tone

"Because Caroline was right, and because I still have my mom…and you. Besides, the werewolf thing is getting easier to handle. I'm more prepared for it now when it happens, that makes me feel better about living here again. Believe it or not but leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done…..apart from transforming…because that fucking hurts very damn time." Tyler's voice was filled with such sincerity and truth that Jeremy wanted desperately to believe him.

"How do I know Ty….how do I know I can trust you this time? How do I know the second something else horrible and fucked up happens, because you _know_ it will; we live in Mystic Falls the beacon of all things weird and scary, that you won't go running off again, tail between your legs?"

Tyler couldn't help but crack a small smile

" 'Tail between my legs'? What…is that a werewolf joke Jer?"

"No Ty, it's a very serious question I'm asking the guy that made my life a living hell and broke my heart….now answer me…..why should I trust you again?" Said Jeremy, his face hardening at the sight of Tyler's smile, he had no room inside him for humor currently.

Tyler was silent for a moment, taken aback. Did Jeremy _really_ love him with that kind of intensity?

"Because I'm part of that weird scariness, because no matter I do, it's not gonna change the truth of what I am; a monster. Mystic Falls is my home, I belong here, until college I guess. My mom needs me but more, importantly…because _I need you_ Jer. I need you more than I've needed anything in my life. My being gone was torture for me too, I missed you every second, I only left because I thought it was what needed to happen. This werewolf thing totally freaked me out Jer, you have no idea what it's like to go through this….it's…actually there are no words in the world to describe it….._that's _how shitty and scary it is. I thought that if I left with Jules that I could handle it by myself and not drag you down into my shit…..but I guess my genius plan of protecting you from me backfired. I was trying to do the right thing. Obviously though it was the wrong choice, my place currently, is here with you. I'm not going anywhere…..Mystic Falls can bring it…whatever it is…but I'm not going anywhere. _God_, I missed you…" Tyler was cut off mid-sentence as Jeremy grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"I want you to _promise_ me…..promise me you won't pull such an asshole move like that again. If you break this promise I'll sick Damon on you…._don't _think I'm kidding," Said Jeremy fiercely.

"I promise," said Tyler holding Jeremy's face in his hands looking deeply into those eyes that held so much grief for one so young.

They kissed with a heat that was almost earth shattering in how passionate it was.

"I….I….love you" Tyler stuttered out against Jeremy's moist lips.

Jeremy pulled away quickly gripping Tyler by his shoulders

"Do you _really _mean that?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, his eyes wide

"Yeah. I do" Tyler's face was open and honest in a way Jeremy had never seen it before.

They stood in silence for a moment until Jeremy spoke, his voice soft but with a strange edge to it.

"Lock the door"

Tyler did as requested. When he turned around Jeremy was taking off his shoes and socks. He then proceeded to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. Tyler began to mimic his movements. The only sounds were of fabric being shed and rain hitting the roof and windows.

The kisses were long and drawn out. The sheets were cool against hot flesh, their limbs intertwined in a tangled mess. Jeremy lay in his back, his legs wrapped octopus like around Tyler hips and waist while Tyler started a slow but delicious rhythm with each thrust of his hips. _God _had he missed this with Jeremy. Sex with Jeremy was incredible…more than it had been with anyone previously. Tyler also knew he'd never loved anyone with the intensity that he loved Jeremy. Jeremy _knew _him, knew him in a way he didn't even know himself…..it was amazing and totally scary. Jeremy also had an amazing gift to forgive people go didn't deserve it…mainly himself. It amazed him that Jeremy forgave him for leaving and _damn_ was he grateful for it.

Jeremy's fingers were clutching and digging into the muscles of Tyler's back , the tips trailing up Tyler's spine feeling each individual vertebrae. One hand traveled downward to Tyler's firm round ass pulling on it to increase the speed of Tyler's thrusts, while the other caressed Tyler's hair and scalp. Tyler took Jeremy's hint and increased his speed, Jeremy let out a moan latching his lips and teeth onto Tyler's neck, sucking hard, making Tyler gasp. After a few minutes of the thrust and grind they had set, Jeremy suddenly changed their position so that he straddled Tyler's hips. The move impressed Tyler, who had not been excepting it. Jeremy looked down at Tyler, his face flushed and his pupils dilated, his body shown a beautiful combination of pale skin in contrast to dark hair in the lightning that flashed outside, illuminating the room in white light.

Jeremy sank down into Tyler's hips and cock, his own straining against his flat stomach. He started a slow but steady rhythm that left Tyler breathless and writhing beneath him. Jeremy placed one hand over Tyler's heart while the other clutched at the beds headboard. He slowly began to increase the pace and speed of his hips, leaving Tyler jerking and moaning. Tyler squirmed under Jeremy until he was sitting upright with Jeremy in his lap, they held onto each other staring at each other with an intensity that spoke a thousands words without saying anything.

Tyler wanted to see Jeremy blissed out of his mind, wanted to see all the tension and all the sadness and pain disappear…even if just for a moment. He gripped his hand around Jeremy's erection and gave it a tug, Jeremy thrust into his hand while Tyler swallowed his moan. Tyler increased the rhythm of his hand as Jeremy steadily increased his speed of rotating his hips. They looked perfect together in the light if the storm; two strong glistening bodies, wrapped up in each other, holding, stoking and kissing with such an intimate intensity that it was breath taking.

Tyler could feel the tension in Jeremy's body, giving off the signal that he was ready to cum; his body had slowed, his back and shoulder's were tense and his cock was pulsating and red. With a few well placed tugs and simultaneously thrusting upwards….Jeremy came with his back arched and his breathing simply cutting off. Tyler came mere seconds after watching Jeremy with flushed cheeks and eyes shut tight his mouth slack, lips wet.

Their heavy breathing filled the room along with the sounds of fading thunder. Jeremy lay slumped on Tyler who carefully maneuvered them both back down on the bed and held Jeremy close. They lay facing each other, Jeremy wrapped tightly in Tyler strong arms, the tips of their noses touched and Tyler breathed in Jeremy sent. He smelled of sex, warmth and spice. They lay in silence for a while, just simply breathing each other in and enjoying the after glow of their orgasms. When Jeremy finally spoke his voice was rough but spoken with a soft undertone.

"You're not a monster Ty, you're an idiot. Don't try and protect me, I've been exposed to too much and what I want is someone to _be there and stand by me_, but _not_ be my shield. So, if you really meant everything you said stop trying to some fucking noble hero and just be a good devoted boyfriend….think you can manage that?" said Jeremy with an authority to his voice Tyler had never heard before.

"Yeah, I can manage that" was Tyler's reply

"Good, because right now…I really need you" said Jeremy, his voice tired sounding

"I'm right here, I promise"

Tyler pressed a gentle kiss onto Jeremy lips and snuggled further into the bed and into Jeremy's warmth, for this moment in time he felt safe, alive and good. He had no idea what crazy dark shit would go down tomorrow but for the moment he didn't really care, Jeremy was falling asleep in his arms and he allowed himself to close his eyes and listen to the lullaby of Jeremy's heart beat combined with the rain. It would all be okay, somehow, someway. …..hopefully very soon one day. They would survive this, they _would_.


End file.
